


and if you're ever tired of being known for who you know

by acecake5



Series: carmen sandiego x reader [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, had a gay panic while writin, the lyrics have nothing to do with the fic but i was listening to dorothea and thinkin of a title so, v short, was feelin gay so i wrote some cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: [you know, you'll always know me]
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gender Neutral Reader, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Reader
Series: carmen sandiego x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	and if you're ever tired of being known for who you know

There was a knock at the door.

You sat up in your bed, blinking the sleep out of your eyes.

“(Y/N)?” Carmen said, slowly opening the door, “Sorry, did I wake you up?” 

“Yeah, but it’s okay,” you paused, not quite woken up yet, “what’s wrong?” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Carmen fumbled with her sleeves awkwardly, and you rose an eyebrow.

“Why?” you asked.

“I was worried,” Carmen said.

“About?”

“You, and Zack and Ivy... I was scared VILE might try to hurt you.”

“Oh.”

“Is it okay if I stay with you?” she asked. “Just for the night,” she added.

“Of course,” you scooted over to the left in the bed, and Carmen laid down beside you.

You rolled over awkwardly, facing the wall. There was silence, then a pair of arms slipped around your waist and you blushed.

“Is this okay?” Carmen asked tentatively.

“Of course,” you said, and she pulled you closer.

Carmen was warm, and you enjoyed being in her arms. She leaned in closer, planting a soft kiss to the back of your neck.

You could talk about this in the morning. 


End file.
